


Snow

by eternalshiva



Series: Giveaway Prizes - from the 4,444 Followers Giveaway on Tumblr [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale wraps the blanket around her shoulders and snuggles further into Cullen. His arm is loosely wrapped around her as he dozes between each breath of winter that strikes the window panes of their quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hissingwastes winning prompt: Cullen & Gale, lazy, slow, sloppy morning sex. Maybe on the couch after eating a little breakfast, they feed each other idk strawberries or something, starts out with tiny kisses to taste & one thing leads to another, dry humping to frick fracking. Gale rides Cullen.
> 
> Not beta'd.

_A snow day for the Inquisition_ , Gale thinks, smirking. It was strange, to not be rushed – the entirety of Skyhold was bogged down by a snowstorm that rarely touched the Keep and they couldn’t even go outside. Too cold to train, too windy to even do simple drills. 

She didn’t mind, not really. 

Gale wraps the blanket around her shoulders and snuggles further into Cullen. His arm is loosely wrapped around her as he dozes between each breath of winter that strikes the window panes of their quarters. She smiles, their naked bodies entwined awkwardly on the couch as her hands slip up across his chest, fingers dancing on the flesh while she watches him breathe in and out… and softly snore. 

She grins, chuckles quietly with her toes curling around his feet, seeking warmth. Her hand rests on his heart as she waits for him to stir awake. Her gaze watches the fire, a warmth of embers burning low, and she knows one of them will have to get up and walk across the cobblestones to throw in a log and bring it back to life. She shivers at the thought of cold stone on warm toes and she curls around Cullen even more - the wind distracts her. The sound of ice and snow against the glass lulls her back into a lazy daze. 

“Any breakfast left?” Cullen murmurs. His voice is thick with sleep while his hand searches for hers in the usual spot, above his heart and entwines his fingers with hers. She feels his lips on each of her knuckles – a morning ritual she couldn’t go without when she was _home_. She shifts, just enough to move her head and shoulders from the comfort of his body. 

“A few, uh,” she peeks over the edge of the couch, the plates of food barely visible on the end table no thanks to her lover’s head. “Strawberries? I think.” She lays her head back down, listening to him breathe. 

“You think?” She can hear him smiling, she can picture the way the scar on his lip pulls up while he draws idle circles on her back and pulls her closer to him. 

“Yes. I can’t really see – there’s a mass of blond curls in my way.” She teases and he chuckles again. The sound of his voice is warm, sleepy, and lovely. He reaches up behind him and tries to find the tray he left there a few hours ago but he can’t seem to find it. Gale rolls her eyes and Cullen feels her weight shift next to him. 

She straddles him, blanket sliding off her shoulders as she half crawls over him to reach for the few fruits left on the plate and Cullen hums his approval as one of her breasts brush the tip of his nose. She feels his lips on her nipple, his teeth tugging at the piercing there. She shivers – half from the cooling room and from the feeling of his tongue against her. 

She finds a strawberry, fumbling a bit when he nips the underside of her breast with his teeth and she yelps, laughing. She settles back down, bare chest to bare chest. She has a berry in her hand and brings it to his lips. Her gaze meets his and she pulls it away just as he opens his mouth to take a taste and she takes a bite of it instead – her eyes never leaving his. 

“Hey, now.” Cullen pouts at her, laughter laces his tone. 

“Oh? Did you want one?” Gale raises a brow, acting surprised. She takes another bite and the juice of the fruits leaves a trail on her lips. Cullen leans forward and captures her lips in a soft kiss, his tongue swiping at the liquid and he deepens the embrace. She hums her approval, the strawberry forgotten as it slips from her fingers and onto the floor; she find his jaw, fingers trailing against the scruff and she breathes him in. 

His hands trace her spine under the blanket, slow, meticulous – all the way down to her hips and squeezes them with his hands, the subtle act rubs her against him. Gale groans softly into his mouth as she tastes him, she feels his length hardening under her sex and she smiles against his lips. 

“Someone’s eager this morning.” She murmurs between kisses. 

“Doesn’t take much when you’re naked and straddling me.” He sighs dramatically, and she snorts. Both of her hands slip past his ears and into his thick head of curls. He’s disheveled already from the previous night’s activities and she isn’t helping when her fingers tangling themselves in it. She leans against her elbows for a little support, her weight lifting off his chest and her breasts brush against his chest. Gale rubs her nose against his before she kisses his lips again. 

Cullen’s hands are warm as they rest on her thighs while she lets one feet slip off the couch to take purchase against the floor. She ignores the cold sensation on her toes and focuses on each digit of his fingers, squeezing her flesh, encouraging her. Her hips shift, roll and rub him in a slow tempo that matches their sleepy mood. 

Cullen hums, groans as Gale rubs against him, the act so intimate he almost blushes at the thought. She watches him. She admires how he bites his lower lip, how his brows knit together in concentration and she feels a smile tug at her lips – she moves even slower, each roll of her hip sparking, _igniting_ her arousal. She kisses his jaw, his chin, his lips – his hands are on her bottom, helping her move. 

She can feel the head of his cock twitch. Pre-cum beads and mixes with her slickness, her sex slides up and down against him and it’s _so_ slow, so delightful and succulent. He moans _Gale_ like a prayer and she doesn’t mind – she likes the sound of his voice when he’s like this. 

She doesn’t quicken the pace but makes her movement longer, harder and his breath become shallower. She can feel his heart beating hard under her own chest. She watches as his skin tints pink from his neck to his cheeks. She marvels at the fact that this is what _she_ makes him feel, this is _her_ doing. 

She shifts, hips now doing smalls circled and Cullen’s arms wrap around her, keeping her close to him. His body is moving on its own, at the same slow pace she sets. The added friction makes her close her eyes and she whispers his name. She can feel the coil inside of her tightening, her sex tingles at the slow build of her pleasure. 

Cullen grunts under her, sighs with every move. She moves her hips a little faster, she can feel his length between her vaginal lips – it’s hot, hard and wet and she presses down even harder. Her thighs quiver, her core pulses with anticipation and little by little her arousal becomes torturous. 

Slow, quick and _slower_ , she runs her sex the length of him and moans his name. His fingers dig into her back with each word she says. His nails are sure to leave marks, Cullen takes in a breath. His movements are stiff, his stomach hard and she knows he’s close. 

She kisses him again, tongues sweeping against each other, slowly, the heat builds between them and suddenly, she comes. She mewls as her orgasm releases slowly and hard deep inside of her, surprising her. Cullen continues to move under her, he swallows her sounds with his mouth as his own release follows hers. She feels his cum on her belly, hot spurts of it spreading between them and he grunts his pleasure. 

He lets go of his grip on her back, relaxing under her and Gale is grinning, kissing his lips lazily. Cullen chuckles. His fingers and hands travel up and down her spine and she snuggles her head under his chin, listening to his heart again. 

“Still want the strawberry?” She asks, Cullen only hums, already drifting back into the lull of sleep as the snow keeps beating against the windows and the frost kisses the panes. 

Gale wonders how much longer the storm will last, her gaze back on the dying fire and her hand rests over his heart. He grasps it with his own, thumb doing idle circles on the back of hers. 

She listens to him breathe, swept away to sleep by the wind and she doesn’t hear him snore.


End file.
